


the gift

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [106]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Claire Beauchamp introduces someone very special to Jamie Fraser. Written as part of the Imagine:Christmas ficlets at Imagine Claire & Jamie on tumblr.





	the gift

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/181298006097/enjoy-this-wee-modern-christmas-themed-ficlet) on tumblr

“Robbie?” Claire knelt, dislodging the small, dark-haired boy from behind her leg, taking his small, grubby hands in hers. He looked at her with wide, dark eyes.

 

“Robbie – do you remember I told you about my friend Jamie?”

 

The boy nodded. “You said he worked at a bookshop.”

 

“Yes,” she smiled. “That’s him. Can you maybe say hello?”

 

Without any prompting, Jamie knelt to Robbie’s level, extending a wrapped package.

 

“Hi, Robbie. Yer Mam said ye’re a fine reader. I brought ye something.”

 

Robbie shyly glanced from the package – cheerily covered with reindeer and snowmen – to Jamie – and then to his mother.

 

“It’s all right,” Claire encouraged.

 

Robbie took the package, a small smile forming on his face.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jamie returned the smile. “Ye’re very welcome, Robbie. Ye can open it if ye like. That is – ”

 

“No, that’s quite all right.” Claire shifted on her knees, calming Jamie’s questioning gaze. “Do you want to open it?”

 

“I don’t have to wait until Christmas?” Robbie asked hopefully.

 

“No, silly boy – Jamie brought this just for you. In fact, it may come in useful during our trip today.”

 

Robbie’s dark, intelligent eyes swept between his Mama – so pretty – and Jamie – hair red like fire. He hadn’t met many men in his life, but surely they weren’t so different from Mama to be around…

 

He bent to his work, carefully unwrapping the package –

 

“It’s a DK book!” he exclaimed – the package still half-wrapped.

 

“Aye – keep going.” Jamie extended his hand, taking the torn wrapping paper from the little boy as he revealed –

 

“All about castles!”

 

“Yes – do you remember I told you, we’ll be visiting a castle with Jamie today?”

 

“Really?!?” How his eyes shone with excitement as he flipped through the pages. “Look, Mama – here’s all about the knights…and their armor…and the horses…and look, here’s a page about moats…”

 

“Do ye like it?”

 

Robbie looked up at Jamie – the heart-stopping grin on his face one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

 

“I love it! Thank you!!”

 

“That’s good.” Jamie’s ears reddened with pleasure. “Because like yer Mam said – today we’ll be visiting a verra special place. Castle Doune – have ye heard of it?”

 

“That’s the one they used in Monty Python!”

 

“Aye, and for a number of television productions, too. It’s just about an hour drive from here – perhaps you can read in the car, and teach us when we get there?”

 

Robbie nodded vigorously. Love bloomed in Claire’s heart – for her son, so happy, and for the man who she desperately wanted him to love.

 

“Look, Mama – it says ages 9-12. But I can read it all!”

 

“Yes you can, lovie.” Claire ruffled her son’s hair, so like her own. “Remember what I told you – never let that discourage you.”

 

He nodded, eyes darting to Jamie. “Are we leaving now?”

 

“Aye – if ye’re ready?”

 

“Let me get my bookbag, and then we can go!”

 

Robbie darted out of the entryway of the flat and down the hall to his bedroom.

 

Jamie stood – then extended a hand to Claire, helping her upright. His hands settled on her hips.

 

“He’s a good lad,” he smiled.

 

“He is. Jamie – you have my heart. I want you to have his – but you can’t ever break it.”

 

Jamie darted to peck her lips with a quick kiss. “I won’t. I promise.”

 

“Come on!”

 

They were torn apart by the brute force of a six-year-old crashing into their midsections.

 

“Robbie!”

 

He looked up at her, clutching his backpack, proudly wearing his favorite dragon t-shirt.

 

“Let’s go, Mama!”

 

“Aye, lad,” Jamie smiled. “Will ye follow me?”

 

Robbie grinned and took Jamie’s hand without prompting.

 

Claire saw him swallow, then smile, and then he gently led them down the hall and to the carpark.


End file.
